


Hawthorn

by ImperialMint



Series: silence speaks for me [eruri week 2013] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of Eruri Week: Home</p><p>They didn't spend much time in the unassuming house, but it was their kingdom, a kingdom supported by their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawthorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of Eruri week! Day three's theme was 'home'. This is shorter than I'd have liked and I promise to be more on track tomorrow! And on time too.
> 
> This is un-betaed so any mistakes are my own and I'd appreciate that if any are found that they be pointed out!

The house sat at the end of a cobbled street and it was the kind of house that no one looked twice at. It was unassuming, dingy, a house that lay empty for most of the year. Almost everyone believed it to have no owner, for they never saw anyone coming or going.

Except for this particular night. Snow was falling heavily, four sets of footprints tracking their way towards the house.

“Are you sure you’re not coming to the tavern?” Hange asked, rubbing her hands on her arms in effort to try and warm herself up. Cold air blew from her lips like smoke and her nose was a bright red. “We won’t stay long. I can’t trust Moblit to held down the fort for too long, I have some nasty things brewing in my lab.”

Erwin looked down at his companion and smiled softly.

“Levi and I will pass this time. It’s been a while since we were given leave to go home and we want to spend as much time here.” Hange nodded to his words and Erwin passed on his thanks to Mike, who would take the brunt of command while Erwin was on leave. 

“Don’t fuck up too badly while we’re gone,” Levi said. Erwin could tell how tired he was from the way he supported his weight on the leg closest to Erwin. The past few months had been tiring, but now they had an entire week to rest up.

The door opened with ease, despite how long it had been since it was last opened. Inside was clean too, under the thin layer of dust, and Erwin breathed in heavily as Levi set to lighting the oil lamps inside their home.

It wasn’t much of a home, not when Erwin’s office saw more of him and the training field saw more of Levi, but it was theirs, their own private space. Not even Hange or Mike had set foot inside their little haven and Erwin wanted it to stay that way.

“I’ll dust tomorrow morning,” Levi said, yawning widely. “Everything else looks in good order. Hopefully the roof hasn’t leaked this time.”

Erwin closed his eyes, remembering the last time they’d come home. Part of the thatched roof had caved in and the wood on the stairs was forever warped as a reminder. Erwin didn’t mind so much, but Levi had grumbled about water damage and shit roof thatchers, interviewing each repair worker before he let anyone touch their home.

“Did we change the bedsheets before we left last time?” Levi asked, staring up the stairs. “Or were we lazy fuckers again?”

“You changed them,” Erwin said, taking his shoes off and hanging up his coat. “I was in favour for leaving them, but you told me that my stench had permeated the entire bed and if you didn’t change them then the bed would have to be burnt.”

Erwin smiled and draped himself over Levi, kissing his cheek. 

“Welcome home,” he said fondly and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such an old man,” Levi replied, but he turned around in Erwin’s arms and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Erwin properly.

“Bedtime,” he announced, taking Erwin’s hand and leading him upstairs. “Even old men need their beauty sleep.”

Erwin stripped down to his underwear, Levi following suit after grabbing one of Erwin’s old shirts from the bedroom dresser and shoving it on. He glared as Erwin looked at him a little soppily; Erwin loved it when Levi wore his clothes.

They clambered into bed, heavy limbed with exhaustion, and Levi wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Erwin. For all his stand-offish behaviour when he was awake, Levi would refuse to be separated once he’d attached to something at night. Luckily that suited Erwin just fine, and he lay back, eyes closed and relaxed for the first time in months. 

“When we’re too old to remember our names,” Erwin began, playing the game they always played when they were alone in the dark and too tired for sex.

“Hmm?” Levi murmured, more asleep than awake.

“I’d like to be in our house,” Erwin finished, feeling himself start to drift off. “I want to make lots of memories with you in this house.”

(And in the future, long after they’d met a boy named Eren and the 104th training squad had become old themselves, Erwin and Levi retired to their little house. Neither of them did ever forget their names and they spent the remainder of their days living rather peacefully and predictably.

That wasn’t a bad thing though and despite the perceived boredom, they had each other and their happiness never wavered.)


End file.
